Serenade
by yaoirokzthebest
Summary: This is the night, the most especial night for Antonio and he hopes that it will turn out right. Lovino better get ready because Antonio from the country of Spain will serenade him! AU Rated T for some of Lovi's language


**This is a oneshot coming from me! I hope that everyone will join this! I've always wanted to base a story on a Filipino songs(From my country Philippines) I do hope that you will like it! Here is a video from youtube so you can hear the song. www . youtube watch ?v= qQ6LK4j1kuY  
**

* * *

**Bold- Is the one Antonio is singing and the one I translated from the Filipino song called Harana or serenade in English**

_Italics- The original version._

In the dark night, Antonio inhaled and exhaled. This is it, there's no backing down now. He looked at his two friends Francis and Gilbert wearing suits while he just wore a faded jeans. When he told them that he is going to serenade Lovino, the love of his, his cute little tomate, his cielo, the cutest angel in the world- no, in the universe- no, even beyond that!- anyway he will serenade his beloved Tomatito, Lovino, tonight and Francis is nothing but pleased to go as far as wear suits and forced Gilbert in it too saying "This is a important day for Antoine!" even if the one who will serenade just wore a t-shirt and faded jeans.

He sneaked through the large garden that he had already memorized long ago, a guitar on his hand and his friends following behind him.

"This is like the Bond-y movie! Sneaking around and being awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Oiu, but it won't be awesome anymore if we get caught by the Vargas' granfere because of your loud voice, mon ami" rebutted Francis

"Don't be unawesome Franny!"

Antonio didn't even joined his chatting, he is too nervous to even talk, minutes later he finally saw the balcony where his Lovi's room connected to, the lights were still on meaning that the occupant is still awake. Just perfect for him, he prepared his guitar, cleared his throat and hit the notes.

Smooth guitar sound filled the air for a few second before it was accompanied by Antonio's voice

**Is serenade still popular?**  
_(Uso pa ba ang harana?)_  
**You might be confused **  
_(Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka)_

Here Antonio could hear someone shout "The fuck?!" but he continued on_  
_  
**If who is this idiot**  
_(Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago?)_  
**Desperate in singing**  
_(Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta)_

Lovino finally came out from his room, even if it was just a few seconds of him singing, Antonio's eyes sparkled even more as he saw his Lovi blushing bright red, just like a tomato. They never noticed Francis videotaping this_  
_  
**And being off tune because of nervousness**  
_(At nasisintunado sa kaba)_

**Even bringing roses**  
_(Meron pang dalang mga rosas)  
_**But wearing faded jeans**  
_(suot nama'y__maong na kupas)  
_**Friends are also there**  
_(At nariyan pa ang barkada)__  
_  
Francis and Gilbert gave him thumbs up, supporting him through this, that gave him more confidence and looked at his beloved's face  
_  
_**Dressed up in suit in a song that beats minus one and sing alongs**  
_(Nakaporma naka barong sa awiting daig pa minus one at sing along)  
_  
**The sky is filled with stars**  
_(Puno ang langit ng bituin)__  
_**And the wind is cold**  
_(At kay lamig pa ng hangin)  
_**With your stare, I'll go crazy my love**  
_(Sa'yong tingin akoy nababaliw giliw)_

Antonio is beaming, Lovino is still listening at him, still bright red, Feliciano came out rubbing his eyes.

**And with this song**  
_(At sa awitin kong ito)  
_**That I wish you'll love**  
_(Sana'y maibigan mo)  
_**I will pour out my heart**  
_(Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko)_

Feliciano looked at the singing Antonio, his bright red brother and squeeled to himself going back inside to cook pasta with a "veh~" This, after all, call sor a celebration!

**In this small serenade for you**  
_(Sa isang munting harana para sayo)  
_[  
Antonio paused at at playing and singing to climbed at the balcony using the tree beside it.

"W-wha— B-b-bastard!" his blush growing brighter

"You look lovely tonight, mi amor" He said even though Lovino is just wearing a large t-shirt and short boxer shorts. Well, he looks lovely in Antonio's eyes whatever he wears even more beautiful in his birthday suit.

"Whatever bastard…" Lovino muttered and Antonio continued playing from where he left off

**Isn't is like a cinema**]  
_(Hindi ba't parang isang sine)  
_**A romantic movie**  
_(Isang pelikulang romantiko)_

Antonio took a step forward and Lovino stepped back, they continued this until Lovino is trapped and Antonio just continued

**Aren't you the main actor and I'll be your leading man**  
_(Hindi ba't ikaw ang bidang artista at ako ay iyong leading-man__)  
_**In a story that will end in true love**  
_(Sa istoryang nagwawakas sa pagibig na wagas)  
_  
Antonio whispered the last sentence leaning to Lovi who is stopping himself from running away because of embarrassment. He never thought that the lovable Spanish bastard would do this to him

**The sky is filled with stars**  
_(Puno ang langit ng bituin)__  
_**And the wind is cold**  
_(At kay lamig pa ng hangin)  
_**With your stare, I'll go crazy my love**  
_(Sa'yong tingin akoy nababaliw giliw)  
_**And with this song**  
_(At sa awitin kong ito)  
_**That I wish you'll love**  
_(Sana'y maibigan mo)  
_**I will pour out my heart**  
_(Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko)__  
_**In this small serenade for you**  
_(Sa isang munting harana para sayo)  
_  
At the end of the song, Antonio leaned on Lovino capturing him with a sweet kiss which he bashfully accepts. After that kiss, Antonio took out a little, velvet red box from the pocket of his faded jeans and kneeled in one knee. Lovino's eyes widened at this, his blushed until the tips of his ears are red. Antonio's green eyes are filled with passion and love.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Lovino didn't answer, still in shock, Antonio however thought that the long pause means no but he still knelt down even if his hope is gone

"Of course… you Toma- Antonio…" That snapped him out of his little depression. Antonio's smile was so big that it looks like it's going to tear his face, he lifted Lovino bridal style, who squeaked in surprise but will deny it later on, and passionately kiss him.

His friends, seeing the lifting, kissing and twirling that happened in the balcony high fived and Gilbert took out the fireworks he brought with him and lighted it, the dark sky blooming with colorful flowers.

"Ah… Such a beautiful la'mour! If only Arthur would accept my advances, I have an American as a rival after all!"

"Kesesesese! The Awesome Gilbert will give Roddy my fair share of awesomeness too!"

Yes… It was such a lovely and memorable night…

Full of passion, full of love, full of—

"Become one with me da?"

Please ignore the Russian because tonight is the night of AMOR!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
